


peer pressure

by neverletyoufall



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, uni ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverletyoufall/pseuds/neverletyoufall
Summary: tom doesn’t usually give in to peer pressure. it’s supposed to be bad, right? not when it comes to you. giving in is the best part.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	peer pressure

･ ｡ﾟ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ⊹ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ : *. ･ ｡ﾟ⊹ : *. 

Seven texts.  
_2:27AM_

You knew Tom was probably asleep but you had to try, because it didn’t matter how exhausted you were or that you would regret it later when your third cup of coffee isn’t enough to keep you from falling asleep during lectures. All you could think about was him. All you _wanted_ was him and maybe you should have stopped with the first message; the simple —- **tommy?** -— that got no response but you didn’t and it was only after the next six, that you finally did and tossed your phone on your bed as far away from you as possible.

With a sigh, you rolled over, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in the pit of your stomach, the obvious lack of friction between your legs, the same ache in your heart for his gentle hands and soft brown eyes that always touched a little more than your skin. You squeezed your eyes shut, drowning out the moonlight coming in through the window until a sudden and consistent vibration steered you away from your thoughts, eyes drifting quickly back to your phone and Tom’s name on the screen.

“Hey. You alright, love?” He asked as soon as you answered, voice low and coated with sleep, making you feel guilty for waking him up.

“I- I don’t know. Just can’t get to sleep and…”

This wasn’t the first time you’d called him like this; when you couldn’t sleep because you’d rather be sleeping with him. The first time happened right after the first week of uni. You’d been stressed and thinking too much and you needed something, _anything_ , to take your mind off of the future and whether or not you were even cut out for four more years of school. Your best friend was more than happy to help and by the time the sun had come up, the only thing you knew was how perfect he sounded when he said your name between breathy moans and how no one else had ever made you feel as good as he did. It had become a ‘friends with benefits’ type of thing without you even realizing, because it always meant more and you never wanted anyone else. “… I want you.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

You imagined he was probably shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and his curls were probably messy and tangled. He probably threw on a plain white t-shirt and struggled to find his shoes as soon as he ended the call. At this point it was routine, one that you knew better than almost anything else. One of you would call the other, tell them you want them and that was it; you both give in to the best kind of peer pressure. Easily.

Your phone vibrated again.

 **New Message** from Tommy 💕

I’m here love

As soon as you opened the door, you were greeted with his warm smile, hands buried in his coat pockets as he tried to stay warm surrounded by the cold November air.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, leaning against the door frame.

Tom shook his head, bringing one hand up to cup your cheek before leaning in so that your lips were almost touching but not yet. You shivered because his fingers were cold and you could feel the warmth of his breath on your skin and _fuck_ you wanted him so bad. So you closed the little bit of distance he was keeping between you, reaching your hand around to the back of his neck to pull him inside without ever breaking the kiss.

You quickly pushed him up against the wall, sliding your hands under his coat to let it fall off his shoulders. “Impatient, are we?”

“Shhh.” You placed a finger on his lips as you moved to leave kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He groaned as your teeth sunk into his skin —- always your favorite sound, especially when he was tired and you knew just how to get to him. You knew all the right spots, exactly where to touch, he didn’t stand a chance.

You continued to take advantage of the fact that he was letting you stay in control, at least for a little while longer. He lifted his arms to let you slide his shirt off and threw his head back against the wall, eyes closing every time you left a kiss across his chest and collarbones.

Every new touch, the softness of your lips and your hands clutching his arms, was enough to drive him mad. Tom would never get used to you. No matter how many times you slept together, it always felt like the first time. Sure, he knew what every inch of your skin felt like and the sound of your voice when you told him not to stop. But sometimes you’d surprise him and he’d be back to that first night again and he decided a long time ago that he didn’t mind.

That was just it though. You both knew what it was like to simply have sex, without the surprises, just sex but you also knew the morning after’s and getting ready for classes together because you were already an hour late from a long night. Tom knew that you loved when he left little kisses along the small of your back and you knew that if you played with his hair, nine times out of ten, he would fall asleep; you could listen to him talk forever and he doesn’t mind when you ask him to, because it’s soothing, relaxing, and he loves looking down at the happy and content smile on your face when you’re laying across his chest; you knew the stories of how he’d broken his nose, leaving the bridge of it slightly crooked and sometimes you’d run your finger across it gently in hopes of making him at least a little less insecure about it and he loved when you did.

Tom’s hands snuck under your shirt, thumbs rubbing circles into your skin before leaning down to kiss your neck, finding the spot just below your ear that was always so easy to tease you with. “I’m glad you called,” he whispered, warm breath making you shiver as you felt his lips again.

“I’m glad you came.”

“‘Course I did.” He wrapped one arm around your waist while the other held your face, “As if I could ever resist you.”

He spun the two of you around, pinning you against the wall instead before crashing his lips onto yours quickly. You moved together so perfectly, making you forget everything else, sending your mind into a state of pure bliss as he bit down on your bottom lip, enough to make your knees feel weak and your head to spin, both in the best possible way.

“Take your shirt off for me, baby,” Tom pulled away, only a little bit, to say and you did so immediately.

You crossed your hands at the hem and pulled it over your head with ease, letting it join his in the mess of his clothes that were already scattered on the floor.

He started kissing your shoulder, lingering over your bra strap before taking it between his teeth and sliding it down your arm while his hand worked to unhook it from the back, watching it fall to expose your chest. You smirked, “What happens now, Holland?”

You’d never seen brown eyes so dark, still tired but filled with lust and still beautiful; you didn’t mind getting lost in that darkness and you certainly planned to as you watched his smile grow and that one always-messy eyebrow raise.

He knew exactly what was going to happen next, knew exactly what he was doing when he dropped down to his knees and placed his hands on your hips, curling his fingers under the waistband of your shorts to pull them down. At first, it was only enough to kiss the skin they had been covering and you could never get enough of his kisses; never tire of the gentle way his lips felt as if they were painting your body, creating the most beautiful piece of art. But then he continued to slide them down your legs, letting your underwear go with them and your heart began to race even more than it already had been as he moved in closer.

Before he did anything else, he stopped to look up and just admire you. Tom was always so in awe of you and he couldn’t believe how one person could be so beautiful, effortlessly. “Fuck, are you even real? Has the last five years of my life been a dream? I’m about to wake up, aren’t I? Because there’s no way. You’re just…”

You let out a vibrant laugh, giving him time to finish what he had been about to say as you moved your hand down to the back of his neck, catching your fingers in the tiny strands of curls there.

“...You’re so perfect.”

In an instant, he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder as he slid an arm up around it and his fingers dug into your waist, moving his other hand around to your backside. He was so close to where you had wanted him all night, starting way before he showed up at your door and you felt waves of his breath ghost over your clit as he sloppily kissed around the delicate spot.

“Tom… please.” You begged as you were about to lose it, feeling his mouth everywhere except where you really needed him.

Before giving you what you wanted, he brought his hand back down, pressing his thumb against your clit for only a second before sliding two fingers between your folds. “Darlin’, I haven’t even done anything yet,” his sweet voice vibrated against your inner thigh as he noticed how wet he had already made you, which was just another routine, an effect he always seemed to have on you, even with the most simple words or actions.

Tom shook his head and then kissed just below your belly button, trailing his tongue down until he finally stopped on your clit. “Oh. Oh- my god,” you gasped as he flicked his tongue slowly in different directions before licking a stripe up between your folds.

He’d always been good at it but had never eaten you out quite like this before. You were struggling to keep your strength as he held your waist, keeping you pressed against the wall as his tongue danced between your legs.

“Are you okay?” He stopped to make sure you were comfortable in the position he had you in.

“Yes. Yes, please. Don’t stop.” 

Reaching down to tangle your fingers in his hair, you pulled on his curls to guide him back into it, already missing the feeling of the small circles he’d been tracing until he flattened his tongue.

Every new swipe, every nip and suck, were all bringing you closer and closer to the high you’d been craving and he didn’t stop. Not until your legs were shaking and you were arching your back, bucking your hips gently into his face as he threaded his fingers between yours. 

He licked once more, tongue dipping into your entrance to get a taste before carefully letting your leg drop back down and his lips made their way back up your body.

“Fuck, Tom. Why- have you never done that before?” You asked, chest heaving as you lazily leaned into him.

“You’re not the only one capable of surprises, love.” He kissed your cheek, smiling so beautifully and simply, making it nearly impossible for you to remember how to breathe properly —- as if you needed any help with that.

“Got anymore?” You smirked, and you knew he couldn’t resist. _Not that he ever would._

Tom laughed, the sound like music echoing between the walls of your tiny apartment before, “Jump.” His hands found the backs of your thighs as you wrapped your arms around his neck and he lifted you so that you were straddling his waist, hooking your ankles behind his back. Carrying you over to the couch, he laid you down gently and began moving strands of your hair out of your face softly before giving you one quick kiss on your lips. “Will you roll over for me?”

You did and now you were laying on your stomach, waiting oh-so patiently for his next move which came almost instantly. He hovered over you, one knee resting comfortably between your legs to make it easier for him to lean down and pepper your back with sweet kisses. Each one felt more slow and delicate than the last, as if he were brushing a feather over your skin. They started on your shoulders and then traveled to the middle, kissing down your spine as he got closer to the small of your back and your very favorite thing that he somehow always made sure to do. As he did, his hands rubbed soothingly up your waist, long fingers digging into your skin just enough. “Feels so good, Tommy.”

Sliding his hands down between you and the couch cushion, Tom grasped your hips to quickly lift your bottom half so that you were on your knees in front of him. “You ready for more?” The warmth of his breath as his mouth once again lingered across your back, made you shiver and you nodded to give him the go-ahead.

You listened as he swiftly took his pants off, kicking them under the coffee table before his hands were back on your skin, thumb rubbing shapes on your ass as he gave it a gentle squeeze. “Tom…” you whined as he continued to tease you and considering the position you were in, the tip of his dick occasionally slid between your legs, his hands and the little groans he let out every time you tried to grind against him.

“Shhh.” He mimicked what you’d done to him, but he couldn’t reach your mouth so he brought his fingers down to your entrance and held them there. It took all you had not to push back into his fingers yourself, your clit was throbbing and you clenched around nothing as the warmth in your stomach intensified. He gave in easily though, never able to keep you waiting long. You felt two of his fingers slide past your folds as he began to pump them in and out of you slowly, only getting faster as your cries got louder. But you needed more. You needed _him_ and you were tired and exhausted but never of him and the way that only he could make you feel. Your mind began to cloud as you desperately tried to find a way to look at him, turning for just a second to find him smiling —- clearly pleased -— with each new thrust that had you chasing that perfect high for the second time that night.

“Y-you, please. Just want you.” You uttered between moans, prompting him to stop and remove his fingers, only to reach under you to cup your breasts and lift you so your back was pressed flush against his chest. He swiped your hair away from your neck, leaving kisses in its place as he teased your nipples.  
“Okay. Turn around, pretty girl. I want to be able to see you now.”

Spinning around, you took a seat in front of him and lied flat on your back but not before leaving a few soft, sleepy kisses across his chest. He chuckled before lifting your knee to fit comfortably back between your legs, lining himself up with your pussy so he could slowly start inching into you.

Tom watched as your mouth fell open and your eyes closed, taking him the way you always did and he couldn’t get enough. “So beautiful.” He whispered against your jaw, thrusting deeper as he hovered over you and you grasped his biceps, his curls, anything you could hold onto while his hips moved and he started to pick up the pace.

With his lips pressed anywhere they could reach and the steady thrusts, soon you were both getting lost in the other. Every time he would groan or say your name, you felt yourself getting closer and you knew he was, too. Your skin was flushed and the coil in your stomach tightened, so much that your legs were shaking and your entire body just felt weak. “I’m… fuck. I’m gonna…”

“That’s it, darlin’. Go ahead. I’ve got you.”

The coil snapped, sending you into a state of absolute bliss as you came around him, clenching and tightening your legs against his waist as he followed close behind. It was your turn to watch him. His tan skin was glowing from the sheen of sweat that had built up and his lips were swollen and hair was a mess, thanks to you. He pulled out quickly and you felt the warmth as he came across your stomach.

You were both struggling to catch your breath, taking each other in for the millionth time as he brushed sticky strands of your hair off your forehead to kiss you there gently. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

All your strength was gone, you barely had enough to nod before you saw him go into the bathroom and within a minute, he was back with a warm washcloth. Tom took his time cleaning you up, making sure he’d gotten everything and when he was, he disappeared again. This time, he came back with a new pair of underwear and shorts for you that he helped you change into before grabbing his shirt and slipping it over your head. He simply pulled on his sweatpants and then was right back by your side.

“Hey, love, d’you wanna move to your bed?” He asked quietly, so content and sweet it made you smile as you shook your head.

“Mm-mm, stay here with me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom laughed, sliding in behind you on the couch and grabbing the blanket off the back.

You rolled over to face him so you could snuggle closer into his chest and his arms wrapped around you tight, both trying to get comfortable on the tiny cushions. Okay, maybe you should have moved. But all you wanted to do was lay there, cuddled up with him until you both fell asleep and you were afraid that if you had tried to move to your bed, you wouldn’t have made it very far.  
With your head resting on his chest, ear pressed to his heart, you listened to the soft thumping as he brushed his fingers up and down your arm. The steady beat was the only sound for awhile until, “Y/N/N?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you say if I told you that I love you?” Now he seemed nervous and you didn’t exactly understand why. You’d said it to each other a lot as friends and during sex as it would just slip out but then be forgotten, kind of like it never happened.

“I love you, too.” You mumbled nonchalantly.

“No. Like I’m _in_ love with you.”

Now you were wide awake as you sat up to look at him. Tom was just smiling, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for you to say something and you could see the blush forming on his cheeks. Your heart started beating faster. There was no way he felt the same way about you. But he did and he always had. It was always so much more than sex for both of you, it was just never defined.

“Oh… then I’d ask what took you so long,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders casually as your lips pulled up at the sides before finding his in a deep kiss. Your hands held his face while he pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling his hips and he hugged you to his chest, holding you close; until the late hours and long night and multiple orgasms caught up to you and you fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
